


Wish Us Well [Arvin Russell]

by anabyrd



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Arvin Russell - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Sex, mature - Freeform, willard russell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabyrd/pseuds/anabyrd
Summary: ✴𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍, 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒍𝒚, 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂 𝒎𝒖𝒍𝒕𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒅𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒔.✴Nora is nothing but a waitress in the small town of Eden. Definitely not the kind of person to keep company of Arvin Russell.  But grave circumstances bring them closer.  But family is fighting to split her up with the only true happiness she's ever had.  They're desperate and nothing is off limits for them to have their simple daughter back. Fighting family and history is something no one should have to do.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: russell collins level good





	1. Native Tongue

Coffee always smelled especially crisp and pleasant when it's brewed first thing in the morning. I made it a point to get up early and brew a fresh batch when I could. The customers always preferred it and were nicer on these days than usual. They also tipped more. I didn't understand why; maybe my coffee was just delicious.

Yes?

Definitely.

My mother's diner was just like any other. Not like I'd been to many others but hers was my favorite. Not like there were a lot of things in Eden anyway. There was only 1 other diner and the owners were rude last time I went. The food was always fresh and seasoned. I kept it clean during my breaks. And the staff was the friendliest in Virginia.

Well, it was just me and my mom. My mom cooked and kept up with the business side of things. I stayed up front and kept up small talk with the patrons that came. We had the same customers every day. Ordering the same thing. At the same time. It was never too much to handle. I genuinely enjoyed my job, although sometimes I wondered how long I'd be here. It seemed dead end sometimes. No real change, no growth. The last exciting thing to happen in the diner was when we changed the radio from 70's to 80's hits.

And that was a year ago.

"Nora, orders ready for table 3!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. She tapped the bell on the window that connected the front counter to the kitchen. She pushed out a steaming large plate with a golden waffle, atop it a chunk of butter and a hefty pile of whipped cream. Next to it a smaller plate with two burnt strips of bacon. Next to it, a plate containing a thick and juicy burger. Extra cheese, no pickles and seared onions on the side.

I immediately knew who it was for. Mrs. Hayes. Her husband was deployed and had been gone for a couple months now. He had been in the military since he was legally able to. It was his life and Mrs. Hayes was supportive of it. No matter how much it hurt her to see him go. I caught her crying in the bathroom once. She still orders his food but never eats it. I had gotten tired of throwing it away and fed it to the stray dogs in the back.

They seem to enjoy it.

I lined all 4 plates on my arms and delivered them to the table. Walking steady and as straight as possible. Carrying more than 2 plates took years of practice but luckily I had mastered that skill.

Mrs. Hayes exaggerated a gasp as I approached her table. Placing her phone next to her and licking her lips.

"Thanks sweetie. Tell your mom never change a thing about her waffles." Mrs. Hayes grinned ear to ear, drawing her waffle in blueberry syrup.

"I always do." I replied smiling, handing her a couple more napkins from my apron. She was a bit of a messy eater. But still one of the sweetest ladies I've ever met.

I walked back to the counter and took a deep breath. Glancing at the clock above the door It was only 9am. I'd be here until 11. Of course I got a couple breaks, if I was lucky and if there was free time for me. As I watched more and more people come in I realized today would be a busy day and I probably wouldn't get more than an hour total. I took a sip of my water cup and got my notepad and pen. Just a couple more hours. I kept repeating.

More like 14.

Nora you need this.

I shook my head, trying to ignore the time and pop my smile back on. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job but It is redundant at times. Same food, same people, same music playing.

Sometimes, I tried to distract myself by picturing my own place. My own small home with a neat garage I'd park my car into after a long day. You'd walk into the dining room and place your shoes on a large sunflower rug that matches the table cover. My own bathroom and living room I can fill with art and beautiful throw pillows and warm, thick blankets. A tub I can soak in and curl up with a good book. Maybe a dog. Maybe someone to cuddle with under my blankets.

Maybe.

"What can I get for you?" I asked, writing seat 1 on my pad before he even started his order.

I looked up at the young man sitting at the far end of the counter. He was young, twiddling his thumbs as he looked down. He didn't look like he was smiling, in fact he looked like he was thinking hard about something. Though, I couldn't fully see his face with his baseball hat on. Under I saw the tufts of brown hair. I'd never seen him before and that was rare. I'm pretty sure I'd seen everyone in this small town by now. But he didn't look like he was from around here. Something about him, I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Just water" He spoke and I almost gasped. He definitely was not from around here. Not with that accent. It was just two words, but you couldn't miss it. His accent was deep and heavy. Like molasses. I've only ever heard people talk like that in movies. I'd never heard anyone speak like that in real life and it was...interesting. I liked it.

I realized I was just standing staring. I snapped out of it and wrote it down before I realized my handwriting was shaky, then I realized I was writing down a simple order of water.

"I'll be right back out with that" I stepped away. My throat felt heavy and my hands felt hot. The cold cup pricked my skin as I filled it with ice. Honestly, it had been a while since a boy my age peaked my interest. Usually by 18 they're off and away to college and never return. Or they're too busy working for their parents, never leave and end up like clones. Those people usually have their relationships arranged by their parents. Obviously I got stuck in option B, but without the arrangement. The men of Eden were pretty similar, date one and you've dated them all.

I brought the cup back and placed it in front of the young man. He grabbed the handle and looked down into the cup, not taking a sip.

"I didn't poison it, I swear" I tried to lighten the mood. Hoping he wouldn't notice. A nervous laugh escaped my mouth.

The guy looked up and I got a full glimpse of his face. He was young. My age, probably older. Heavy but wide brown eyes and a boyish face. He had a small cut on the left side of his forehead. It looked fresh, still bright red and purple around the edges. It might need stitches.

"Didn't think you did" he spoke, snapping his eyes to me. I couldn't look away. I felt locked in place. Like my feet were held by blocks of ice. That accent. I couldn't pinpoint where it was from. He had a stern look, not like he was angry. He looked unhappy. Not even a grin, no humor.

He took a sip of the water and rubbed his forehead. He looked like he just remembered something. But sighed deeply when he moved both hands to cup the mug.

"I'm sorry, I- Thank you for the water. I just-"

I softly spoke up. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. We all have those days"

He nodded his head, adjusting his blue cap. He seemed grateful I didn't question him. Considering how suspicious he was acting.

"Yeah,Thank you" He said, gulping the water down quickly. A few droplets escaping the sides of his mouth. He looked at the cup as if it was bottomless., somewhat confused.

"Could I possibly get another?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Placing the cup down in front of me.

"No problem" I nodded.

I went up to the window. My mom was busy frying hashbrowns with one hand and scrambling eggs with the other. Her light brown hair tied in a ponytail and any flyaways stuck to her forehead. Her face was flush red.I felt a tiny droplet of sweat just from peeking my head into the window.

"Can I get the breakfast sampler?" I asked. Hoping she heard me over the sizzling of the grease and general noise of the diner.

She quickly glanced at me before snapping her eyes back on the grill. Flipping the hashbrowns over and sprinkling them with salt. "Why are you telling me 'stead of writing it on a ticket?".

I leaned over the counter, almost standing on my toes hoping the patrons behind me didn't hear.

"This one's on the house"

"Nora, I told you about giving away free food we can't afford. You make whoever it is pay or tell them to hit the road"

"No momma, it's not like that. It's for Mr. Dunn he left his wallet at home" I lied. Mr Dunn never ordered the sampler, much like our other regulars he ordered the same thing every time. But unlike our other customers he sometimes liked to try new things. And my mom knew that.

"What? He don't like my egg sandwiches anymore? Tell him it'll be just out" I smiled and turned around. Taking care of the small line that had formed. It only took a few minutes for my mother to yell out the food was done.

I swiped the last customer's card and swiftly handed it back to him, I turned around and grabbed the food. I didn't forget the water cup.

Placing both down in front of the weathered stranger he looked at it with wide eyes. Shaking his head he pushed the plate back.

"No, No. I can't afford that. Thank you, but I can't take charity" He looked at the food. I could almost hear his stomach growling. I had a feeling he was just being nice because he looked as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

I huffed a breath. "You look like you've been through shit. Please, don't worry about it. It's no trouble" I placed a wrapped up fork and knife in front of him. "Enjoy" I smiled

I tended to another table that was waving me down, from the corner of my eye I saw him. Feverishly eating like he'd never seen food in his life. In a way my heart lurched. But it opened a lane for so many questions.

What was he doing here? People don't just pass through Eden. It's away from major cities and highways. You'd have to come here on purpose. Even then, this stranger intrigued me. Cut up and hungry. Was he in a fight?

When I turned around he was gone, plate and glass completely empty. I was pleased. I was able to help him but I hoped he didn't leave so fast. I had a feeling I'd be seeing him again. A somewhat friendly face here. A hint of excitement in this monotone town. 

I hope you all liked my first chapter! I'm super excited to start this and of course finish it so if you're looking for a crazy, edge of your seat filled story I'm glad you found this!

Title credit: Paramore


	2. Vanilla Twilight

The next day I had more motivation to go to work than just seeing the same customers. The thought gave me tingles in my stomach and customers probably thought I was crazy the way I'd smile out of nowhere. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to talk to him more. He peaked my interest. That and he was very attractive. His dusty brown hair and eyes were so soft.

God.

I need to get out more.

One boy and I'm getting angsty. I shrugged and shook the thoughts out of my head. I need to focus on work. At least more than how much I have been. I've forgotten waters and silverware for multiple tables.

I took an order for a woman and her kids. She told me her name a while back but I forgot. All I remembered was that she was the sister of a regular who usually comes in after church. Dressed in some bright outfit and obnoxiously large hat.

I gave the order receipt for my mom who was noticeably drained. I don't think she slept at all last night. I heard her and my step-dad arguing about something. I put my headphones in and tried to tune them out. But our house isn't that big and our walls are thin. I unfortunately heard their muffled voices.

I had grown tired of being upset with my step-dad over the years. Usually for starting fights with my mom among other reasons. It drains all my energy and I end up crying myself to sleep. Or leaving the house until I was mentally ready to go back. I was never too fond of him since he conveniently waltzed into our lives. After my dad died I knew my mother was lonely and mourning. She was an easy target to be honest. But he gives her comfort...most of the time. So I leave it alone

I had my eye on the clock and it seemed time was going slow on purpose. Just to mess with me. Hour after hour had gone by and each minute my hope that the stranger would walk in feigned. I began to lose hope.

Then the clock read 10:45 pm and we were about to close. I pressed my lips together, my hope dwindled to nothing and I began counting the money in the registar getting ready to close. Disappointment was all I was feeling.

I heard my mom scrubbing the grill when the bell that hangs on the door rang. I groaned, I honestly just wanted to get home. I instinctively grabbed my pad and said my signature "What can I get for you?" When a hand slid a $20 bill towards me. My heart lurched in my chest and those butterflies appeared. I knew who it was before I even looked up.

"I said it's no problem" I looked up at him, he was already looking at me. A hard stare. Wearing the same outfit he was wearing yesterday. Jeans and a loose white t-shirt that was moderately dirty.

"And I said I don't do charity" He pushed the bill closer towards me. "Never have never will." he had a cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth. It looked as if the smallest gust of wind would blow it out.

"It's not charity, I-" I tripped up on my words, I couldn't think of what to say. Technically it was, but no one should be ashamed of asking for help. Everyone needs it once in a while.

"Look" I began organizing the bills in stacks to put in the safe. " I just thought you were hungry. You come in by yourself looking..like that... with a cut and I just wanted to be nice, You don't have to repay me" I saw him open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by my mom.

"Nora, What's going on out there sweetie!"

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied.

The stranger continued to look at me. Noticeably confused but in a way relieved.

"Consider it a favor" I smiled softly.

I saw the hint of a smile pull on the edge of his lips and he pulled his cap down. "Alright then" He rubbed his forehead over his scar and examined his fingers. "It's obvious huh?"

"Your scar? Yes. I'm no doctor but it doesn't look too good"

His face lightened up, his heavy set brows moved up and I fully saw his face. He was very attractive. No wait, he was...beautiful. He already had me smitten but all my feelings were multiplied by a hundred. He looked so innocent and for a second you could have convinced me this man has never done a single wrong thing in his life.

"You think?" He looked around the diner. It was empty. I saw him walk to the corner towards the bathrooms and take a broom.

My mouth formed a small o as I watched him begin to sweep the floor. I could help the giggle that slid past my lips. I decided it's better not to fight him and just let him do his thing. He's clearly not going to let this go. I'm not complaining.

"Yeah, just a little bit. You should live though." I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. Our eyes met for a second and my heart squeezed tight in my chest. I finished counting the stacks and went to head to the back office to deposit the money.

In the hallway I saw my mom staring at the boy sweeping. Her hands on her apron, just watching his every move. He noticed and tipped his hat to her.

"Hello ma'am" he said. Nodding his head towards her.

My mother didn't smile either. Her expression got even more irate. "Put that down!" she snapped. "Why are you sweeping our floor? You don't work here"

"Well, you see. Your daughter was kind enough to give me some food. So I'm just repaying the only other way I know how." My mom looked at me, the heat of her stare in full force. I wasn't scared of my mother but her stare could weaken even the biggest, toughest person.

"Mr. Dunn huh? Nora, I do not tolerate lying in my house. The lord sees everything and he hates liars" she snatched the money from my hand. "I might even take double," she sneered before disappearing into the office. "You know what? You can finish locking up by yourself, my feet are growing mushrooms in these shoes and walkers been waiting for me" She yelled.

I huffed. Not like there was a whole lot to do. She just wants to get home, back to my stepfather.

"Okay" I answered. I looked at the stranger. He was looking dead at me as he cocked his head to the side "You can finish" I pointed to him, just to tease. I saw the corner of his mouth lift up into a bare smile.

"Yes ma'am" his deep voice echoed through the diner.

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and saw my mother with her apron folded in one hand and her purse dangling from her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm headed out." She took one look at the boy. Her lips pursed into a thin line. "You can leave now. Nora can handle this by herself."

I saw him open his mouth about to say something when I interrupted him. "It's okay, Mom. I just asked him to help me take the trash out. Thought I'd be safer having a man with me when I go back there."

"The only thing you need to keep you safe is God watching over you. Nothing happened to you before". She raised her arms and rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not going to argue with you I'm way too tired. Be home in an hour or I'm calling the cops" she said glaring at the man. She turned on her heels and left.

"The trash?" he said, leaning on the broom handle.

"I do need help with that" I said, placing the washcloth back in the dirty water bucket. "It gets heavy"

He followed me to the trash cans near one of the booths. Both were filled to the brim. When they get like this I end up having to knock them over and pull them out from the side instead of up and sometimes it rips. Leaving me with more mess. But luckily I had someone who looked more than capable of lifting them.

I lifted the tops of the trashcans and tied the bags closed and stepped back, motioning to them. "After this consider your debt paid"

"Sounds fair" he cracked a grin, lifting each of the heavy bags in one hand. As he lifted the bags I saw the sleeves of his shirt roll up and I noticed his arms. Muscled but not heavily. As if he got fit just from casual living. Soft but toned was how I'd put it. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I didn't

"Right behind you" his voice was slightly strained as he continued holding the large trash bags.

I held the door open for him as he shimmied through the back door and into the end of the restaurant. The dumpster wasn't directly behind the diner but in the back of the parking lot. I wouldn't tell mom but sometimes I'd just leave the trash behind the back door and get it next morning. Especially when it was dark like how it was now. But luckily I had someone with me and my fear was gone.

He tossed both bags in effortlessly.

"Thanks. If you want, I can drive you home." I told him as we walked back.

"You always this nice to people you don't know?" He held the door open as we walked back into the diner. I closed and locked the door. Pushing the handle to make sure It was indeed locked.

"Only to the people who come in and order nothing but water." We made it back into the front of the restaurant. I turned off all the lights as we went along. "And to people with injuries"

"Would I be the first to meet those requirements?" he took his cap off and ran his fingers along the cut.

"Yes you would be. You didn't answer my question. Where do you live?" I looked at him. Placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm not from around here. If you couldn't tell"

I knew it! I patted myself on the bath in my head. My suspicions were right. "If you're not going to let me drive you home, at least tell me your name." I leaned on the counter in front of him. His eyes met mine as he thought about it for a second.

"Arvin. Arvin Russell. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Nora Black."

Arvin reached his hand out and placed it in front of me. "Well, nice to meet you Nora". I smiled as I took his hand in mine. His grip was strong and his hands were worn. Such a formal gesture in such an informal environment. 

"Okay, Arvin. I only saw my car in the parking lot meaning you didn't drive here. Did you walk?"

"Not exactly, but I'll find my way back. Don't you worry."

"No" I said, pulling my keys out of my bag and dangling them in the air. "You have got to stop fighting me about doing good things." I walked past him and opened the door. Motioning for him to follow. "We can stay here and argue or you can just come with me"

Arvin scoffed, looking to the side as if he was looking for any excuse. But not this time. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had all night to argue about this. I didn't want to, but I would. He finally let his shoulders down and agreed.

He walked past me. For the second we were both in the doorway I felt his heat engulf me. Heavy. I felt lightheaded but at the same time as if something heavy sat on my chest as we faced each other. I'd seen him before but each time felt like the first. Masculine enough to avoid full on male prettiness. He was a couple inches taller than me. Which was pretty tall given I was about 5'8. His full lips donned a pale rose color and I had the urge to run my fingers across them.

He continued to stand there until his voice took me out of my daze. "Are we gonna go?"

"Oh right" I said in a hushed voice, turning to lock the main door. I knew I was blushing. Every step I took felt like I was carrying boulders. The metal of the keys felt especially cold in my hands. My whole body felt warm.

I walked Arvin to my car. It was parked near the side of the lot because my mother didn't want me to park in the front to deter people from coming in because they have to walk far. Or so she tells me.

It wasn't much, a small little red car I had been saving up for. Took me a year or so to get all the money and other expenses. It ran fine considering I didn't take it too far.

"Where to?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt. Arvin had taken off his baseball cap and combed his hair with his fingers. His hair was fluffier than I thought, and longer. It was a little past ear length. A few strands hung in front of his face and I wanted to pull it back so I could see his face better.

"Just passed willow street" Willow street? I know where that is. It's right past my house. Has he been living within 5 minutes of me this whole time and I never saw him? Impossible. I knew all my neighbors and none of them had kids that stayed in Eden. Never even mentioned his name. The mystery of who Arvin was still ran circles in my head. I was beginning to doubt my attentiveness. Maybe he's just a cousin visiting.

I hope not. I hope this whole time I just never noticed him. Because if he's just visiting he would have to go back and I wouldn't see him again. And... I have to admit.

I kinda like him.

No It's more than that. I have feelings for him, feelings that attracted me to his presence ever since I saw him yesterday. I have no idea how to go about this. My nerves were on edge and I was hoping he wouldn't notice. 

Thank you again for reading! Please let me know what you think that would mean so much since I'm just starting my story.

Title credit: Owl city


	3. Hallucinations

"Where are you from?" I asked as we got to a stoplight. Arvin didn't seem like much of a talker as he was content with looking at the window. He kept his eyes out the window. Although I internally smiled anytime I caught him looking at me.

The sky was completely black with not a single start in the sky. Only the moon. Which illuminated the long country roads. There were barely any cars on the roads. Arvin had his window down circulating the cool night virginia air.

"Ohio" He Answered, his voice clear. "Meade"

"You're sorta far. I didn't think you were from here."

He lifted the side of his mouth in a coy smile. "What made you think that?" I met his gaze and returned the smile.

"Well first of all, your accent."

"Something wrong with my accent?" I heard the humor in his voice. He was still looking at me and as much as I wanted to look at him I kept my eyes on the road.

"No it'-" I tripped up on my words, my hands gripped the steering wheel trying to focus. But his presence made it hard. His glances made it harder. "I like it, but you certainly don't sound like anyone from around here"

"Yeah, I get that alot" he said it in a way that made me believe there were some stories that were painful to look back on for him. I was curious but now wasn't the time to ask. Our bubbly conversation would take a deep dive.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're born here?"

I slowly shook my head. "Yup. Lived here my whole life"

Arvin raised an eyebrow. "Never thought about goin' anywhere?"

"All the time"

We turned a corner, since he lived pretty close to my house I could take a shortcut I knew about that was just passed mine.

"My house is down this road" I said, driving past the same familiar spread out houses for the millionth time. I could sketch this neighborhood by memory. Every leaf, every tree, every ant hill.

As we rode by I noticed something large on the porch. I only saw the silhouette under the dim yellow light. It was only when we were directly in front of my house did I see it.

My step-dad passed out on in the porch.

I wish I could say this was my first time seeing him like this. But unfortunately I'd become numb to sights like this. Only this time it was on the porch. Next time it might be at the store, or in the bathtub.

"What happened to him?" Arvin stared at my stepdad as I slowed the car to a stop. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward trying to get a better look from the passenger's seat.

I got out the car paused, quickly turning around to look back at Arvin. "I'm sorry, just give me a minute" Arvin shook his head as if saying no problem.

I felt my body turn warm as my anger began to peak. I didn't have a good relationship with my step-dad. We called him Walker. He didn't seem to care about what I thought of him. As long as I bought his vodka from the store he kept out of my way.

For the most part.

Still remains a mystery why my mother got with him. But any grain of happiness for her I let her have. Though anytime me and walker had a disagreement she always took his side. Never failed. But she was still my mom.

Walkers body groaned as he turned on his stomach. Face down on the concrete. Drool darkening the ground as it dribbled out of his mouth. He smelled of sweat and cigarettes and his sweat had drenched the back of his shirt. I scrunched my nose the closer I got and wondered how long he'd been out here.

I heard leaves crunching behind me and knew it was Arvin. He came to stand behind me, looking down at the mess in front of my door.

"You know this guy?" He sounded concerned.

"Unfortunately. It's my step-dad". I bent down to try to shake him awake. Calling his name as I did it. The only thing I got was more groans and cusses.

"Need some help?" Before I could answer, Arvin bent down next to me and hooked his arms under my step-dads armpits. He made a face as he began to lift and smelt the stench of his body. Walker's head wobbled back and forth as he was lifted.

I reached out and grabbed his torso.

"I got it, darling, just open the door" The anger I was feeling was so potent I didn't even react to Arvin calling me darling. I just felt incredibly guilty and embarrassed having him see this. I had nothing to say.

I unlocked the front door and held it open long enough for Arvin to carry Walker inside and drop him on the couch. He still didn't wake up. The television was still on the town weather channel and the lamp was on. An open bible sat on the dining room table next to a half full glass of wine. No other paintings or decorations sat in the room. My mother was very stingy about decorations and only had what she thought was necessary. She believed a cluttered house made for a cluttered mind.

I heard something boiling from the kitchen and knew she was here.

I shrugged, covering my face. "I'm so sorry about this." My throat began to tingle from pure embarrassment and discomfort. I wanted to scream and slap my step-dad.

Arvin chuckled, "Trust me, your family can't be worse than mine".

Suddenly I heard a voice from the back room. "Nora, sweetie. Is that you? Have you seen walker on your way back" My heart jumped as I took Arvins hand and rushed him to my room.

"My mom doesn't like strangers in the house." I said in a hushed voice. I opened the door to my room and briskly closed it once we were both in. Being careful not to slam it. I was coming to the halt of a bunch of mixed emotions. Anger from seeing my worthless step-dad doing what he does best. Exhaustion from working all day. And exhilaration from being with Arvin. Whose presence alone made me smile. Despite me knowing him for only two days, I couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. Like he was a distant but familiar friend.

Arvin snickered. "Hiding out in a girls bedroom. Been a while" he didn't seem bothered about what just happened. He was a little too calm about it all.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all this. H-"

"Nora, I already said don't worry about it."

"I know, but I feel terrible dragging you into this"

"If I remember, I left the car by myself to help you. You didn't drag me" My eyes moved over his face. That's true, he did come out and help me. Almost immediately. I realized he was staring at me just as intense as I was him. Something pulled tightly inside of me. As he leaned closer to me, I inhaled his clean but woodsy scent. Completely masculine and all Arvin. His hand stilled. Time seemed to slow and my heart sped up right before I broke our gaze and looked away.

Of course the thought of him kissing me crossed my mind. And with that every single nerve in my body stung.

I was so nervous.

I was a bit embarrassed I hadn't kissed anyone since 11th grade and that was my first and last. My first boyfriend my parents approved of only because his parents knew mine and were higher ups in the church we went to. My mother wanted us to be the model Christian couple. She was always nosy in our relationship, asking questions and walking in on us just hanging out. So their constant berating creeped him out and he broke up with me. We had only been dating for 2 and a half months. I honestly thought our relationship could be more but the selfishness of my parents outweighed his love for me. I don't blame him; I probably would have left me too.

Of course my mother blamed me for it and said he could sense my impurity, anyone a mile away could. For a long time I believed her until I realized she was just full of shit. It still hurts though.

"Nora, do you mind if I sleep on your floor?" He whispered. His low tone sent shivers down my spine. Arvins pink lips parted as he looked down at me. "It's late and I don't feel right about letting you ride home alone."

I paused for a moment before responding. "Umm, yeah. I have some extra blankets".

I stepped to the side and to my closet. Pulling a couple extra blankets from the top of my closet. I had gotten a fair amount over the years. My room wasn't that large, but it was large enough for him to sleep on. A part of me felt uncomfortable with him sleeping on the floor, and I almost offered him my bed but I had to remember, he was still a stranger. And I doubt he would do it without feeling bad because my bed could only fit one person. He swept our floor just for a $7 meal.

I handed them over to him. "Here. We don't have any clothes you can fit into unless you want beer stains on them"

He huffed a laugh. "He do that often?" Referring to walker.

I rolled my eyes. "Not every night, but enough." I walked to my dresser and grabbed my towel. "I'll be right back"

I went across the hall to take a shower. Setting an alarm on my phone for 10 minutes. My mother didn't allow me to take showers for longer than that. Otherwise she would dock my pay because apparently hot water is an expense we can't afford. So I had to hurry and finish all my business before the 10 minute alarm struck and she would turn the water heater off. Or just bang on the door relentlessly until I got out.

I finished in 7 minutes and wrapped my towel around myself. Taking my comb and going through my black curly hair. Luckily since it was wet I was able to comb it easier but I had about 5 minutes before the top layers began to dry and it frizzed up. I brushed my teeth and it dawned on me that I forgot to bring my clothes. Damn it!

That means I have to go back into my room. Usually I changed in my room so it just slipped my mind that I can't do that because Arvin is in in there now. Probably asleep already.

I peeked out the hallway. I saw the feet of my stepdad still on the couch and then heard the clacking of appliances in the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief, no one suspected anything. I just had to be sure to leave before my mother woke up because hell will break loose if she see's Arvin in my room. Even though I was 21 my mom still treated me as if I was a child that needed to be looked after constantly. It only deepened my desire to move out and get my own apartment. But I was a long way before that.

Careful not to disrupt the creaks in the floor boards, I tiptoed back across the hall into my room. I saw Arvin had laid one of the blankets on the ground, in front of my closet and the others he was wrapped up in. Softly breathing and I figured he was asleep.

I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. I tried not to wake Arvin up as I climbed into bed. My heart was pumping as I laid down.I've never done anything like this and I was hoping that tomorrow morning wouldn't be the morning my mom decided to wake me up or forget she had something in my room. I turned to look at Arvin and wondered what happened to him. He seemed too ...unguarded? The boy I had met 2 days ago is sleeping on my floor and for some reason I didn't feel as if I was in danger. I couldn't help but be a bit trusting of him.

My eyelids began to feel weighted and i shifted in bed.I Drifted off to sleep.

✴

A searing blunt ache hit my arm as I jolted awake. I grabbed my arm as another blow hit me, causing me to scream out. My eyesight was blurry as I tried to cover myself from another hit. A voice came into clarity as another blow hit me in the head this time causing a blinding whiteness to overtake my vision and I thought I was having a nightmare. My fingers throbbed as I tightened my grip on my arm. The blows kept coming and coming and I felt a tear bubble up in my eyes.

Oh shit, it was my mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title credit- Pvris


	4. Seen it all before

"Nora! How dare you!" The physical pain complimented the mental pain beginning to take hold once I heard my mother's shouting.

I was awake and she had found out.

I slid out the covers and held my hands up in defense. My vision began to clear up and there I saw her. Bright red anger seethed out her mouth.Her neck tense as she tightened her hold on it, holding it up ready to give another blow. Arvin was wide awake. Watching my mother as she looked between me and him. He didn't look scared, but cautious as he had one of his hands over his back pocket. Like he was about to grab something.

"Nora! How could you do this to me!" her voice was shaking. "Do you hate me? You disrespect our house and the lord by lying with this" Her nose scrunched up as she pointed to Arvin "This heathen!"

Arvin twitched at her words. From the corner of my eyes I saw him take a closer step towards me.

"Mom nothing happened. Please don't do this" I pleaded, my arms still stretched out.

"I thought you were better than this, being tempted by the devil" She lurched forward attempting to lay another hit on me as I braced myself I felt the wind of another body in front of me.

"Stop!" I heard Arvin yell out.

I saw the rage only spin out as my Arvin stood in front of me.

"You get the hell out of my way. I know boys like you and you all deserve to rot 6 feet under!" She moved forward attempting to move around him to get to me. But asw Arvin was a lot bigger than her, she wasn't having much success.

I suddenly heard creaking in the hallway and my step-dad stepped into my room. A discolored wife beater and wrinkly shorts. His head freshly shaved made him look more intimidating. His eyes immediately focused on Arvin.

'Fuck are you doing in my house, boy!"

'I'll leave, I'm sorry. She was only helping me" Arvin said. I felt how tense he was standing behind him. He seemed to be holding back a lot of anger, but he was doing good controlling it.

"Don't tell us how to raise our daughter. You're in my house show some damn respect" Walker seethed through his teeth. I cringed at him calling me his daughter and I was going to correct him before I zipped my mouth and figured it would only make things worse. Him and Arvin were face to face and I thought Arvin would back down but he stared right back at Walker. In a way I was amused because he hated being challenged. As a former firefighter, he always thought his presence alone demanded authority. But he was fired for reasons I was never told but I was led to believe it was due to his temper.

"Beating your daughter is right to you!" Arvin balled one of his fists beside him.

"Watch your tone boy"

"Don't call me boy"

"Nora, you will not turn my home into a brothel! Get out!" My mother softened her voice but she was dead serious. She lowered her bible and put her hand on Walkers shoulder. Looking at me as if I was a stranger. Beckoning him to step back before him and Arvin settle the tangible tension sticking in the air.

"Fine" I sighed. No use arguing with her, She'd need at least a day or two before she would eventually call me and tell me she wants me back because she misses me. Guilt tripping me by telling me the dangers of pregnancy and telling me men only use women for one thing. As if this is the first time she's kicked me out before.

"You have five minutes or I call the police" Walker growled. Stepping back and leaving.

The pain in my arm still ached as I grabbed a duffel bag from under my bed. It was already packed. Growing up I was kicked up a good deal but often I went to my grandparents house. Ever since they moved I just went to the neighbors. But having a bag prepared just was easier.

The air felt heavy as I lifted the bag over my shoulder. I was out of tears but every move my body made just tingled. A dull pain pulsed through me but I ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Arvin reached out and softly touched my arm. I winced as he made contact and Arvins eyes got wide as he quickly pulled away. I knew I'd be bruised for at least a couple days.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"No, Thank you. We just need to get out of here" Arvin nodded as we left my room. I heard my mother crying as we were in the hallway. No doubt she was doing it loudly to try to guilt be. I also heard Walker consoling her and talking about his worries about me. I took a second to go to the bathroom and change into shorts and a t-shirt.

I wanted to go in there and talk to her but I knew it would only make things worse. Behind those tears was dangerous anger I wasn't touching with a 10 foot pole.

As I pulled the driver door it abruptly stopped mid open and Arvin shook his head.

"I'll drive." Arvin, took my duffel bag and tossed it in my backseat. "It's gonna be okay, Nora"

I almost shed a tear but I turned away. I knew my voice would crack if I said anything and I wanted to just pretend like the last half hour didn't happen.

Arvin drove very fast, which was concerning on these narrow roads. My sad tears were replaced with fear as he didn't even brake for the turns. While I was worried, I couldn't help but enjoy it.

We eventually made it to a motel. I don't know why I was under the impression he lived in Eden. He told me he was just visiting so this was no surprise. I'd been here before when my aunt visited and from what I remember, it was very nice. Nicer than most people's homes.

It was only a two story but the outside was completely brick. The roof was white and flat and in front of the front desk were two huge flower bushes that weren't in bloom yet. Each of the rooms had huge floor to ceiling windows. With how old this town is, the motel was probably the most modern building as it received the most out of towners.

He didn't even ask but just took my bag and smiled at me from outside the car, he nodded his head towards the motel motioning me to come. I coyly returned the smile and followed him through the straight up the outside stairs that led to the second floor. We only passed one room before we reached his. Room 219.

He unlocked the door and put my bag on the chair sitting in the corner.

Oh yeah. This motel was definitely nice. The floors were dark umber hardwood that matched the headboard to a single bed in the middle of the wall. The large bed had white sheets with a deep maroon colored throw blanket on the edge. On either side of the bed was a yellow lamp that hung from the walls. In the back I saw the glass door to the bathroom, I couldn't see the rest from here but I could tell it was very nice.

I saw a single dull blue colored backpack on the side of the bed. I'm guessing he didn't plan on staying here long. Other than that, everything else looked like it was untouched. Even the bed looked like it was barely slept in. If it was slept in at all.

"I didn't know where else to take you, but I assumed you didn't want to go to the restaurant." He turned the lamp on the left side of the bed on and when he reached up his shirt listed and revealed the handle of what unmistakably was a gun. I don't know how long he had it or anything.

"You had a gun!?" I exclaimed.

He didn't react to what I said but instead pulled it out of his pocket. Running his fingers over the metal and looked up to me. He looked disturbed as he gazed down at it.

"Yeah" His voice was somber. "It was my father's gun. His name was Willard." He looked at me and saw my eyes glued to it. I wasn't a stranger to guns but I felt uncomfortable around them. It was too easy for something to happen. He placed it on the bedside table. "I should've told you"

"Is that who you're going to see?" I asked, sitting n the edge of the bed, adjusting myself so I could still see him.

Arvin shook his head. "No, he's uhh" He brushed his fingers through his hair. Covering his face and lowering them.

"He killed himself when I was a child. My Uncle gave me the luger when I was 17." Arvin frowned, pressing his lips together.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I reached my hand up. My heart ached for him as I watched him relive the memory. "I'm sure he's happy for have it now"

Arvin huffed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. He moved to sit next to me. His jeans touching my bare skin. "No. My father was a piece of shit. He murdered my dog trying to save my mother. She ended up dying anyway. Everytime I use that gun a piece of me dies" An expression of vulnerability washed over his face.

My heart squeezed. Now I know why he wasn't taken aback by my crazy mother and walker. He knew what it was like to be with a family that wasn't normal and borderline cruel. Yet he still had a good heart. He had helped me and I wanted to help him. I didn't know how but I would. There was something about the way he was looking at me–an understanding in his eyes that calmed me, gave me strength. Was it possible to feel such a strong pull towards someone you just met?

I went to look at him, but I was beat. His eyes bore into mine. Something almost palpable passed between us. His eyes looked to lips then back up. I was suddenly aware of every breath I took as Arvin was less than 5 inches away from me. He moved towards me, lips parting slightly as he moved forward. I sat still, my heart beating rapidly.

Maybe my mother was right. Boys only want one thing, but so did I.

~~~

OUU I'm getting so excited writing this story! It's about to get so good!! How do you guys like it so far?

Title: Bring me the Horizon


	5. All we know

Once he had kissed me, I knew I would never be the same again. Whatever dynamic we had would change and either we'd both get hurt or our feelings would be stronger. His eyes grew even darker before he pressed his lips firmly against mine.. I closed my eyes and soaked in the feel of his soft lips tasting mine brushing softly and then pressing again. I let my breath out, feeling my cheeks heat. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. But I did know I wanted to spend more time with him. Understand more about him.

After about a minute Arvin suddenly jumped up and covered his face. He groaned as if he was in pain. Moving his hands and clasping them behind his head.

"I-I shouldn't have done that". My chest immediately felt heavy. Was it bad? Did my breath stink? I have no clue.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up.

He sucked in a breath. " I don't want you to think I was tryin' to pressure you or anything." He shook his head. "I didn't bring you here to try to sleep with you. I promise"

I watched him. He looked down at me. He looked as if he was troubled thinking about something. "I didn't think you were" I reached up and touched his arm, bringing it down. I held his hand in mine. Rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.

"I didn't think you were. But if you didn't notice Arvin. I was now standing face to face in front of him. "I didn't stop you, Arvin,I also didn't think you would do that " the words were so easy to say. I didn't think twice before I said anything to him and I loved that. Conversations were so easy and the silence was comfortable. I have to admit, I had developed strong feelings for Arvin ever since I talked to him for the first time. He was kind hearted and one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

"You sure?" He asked, his shoulders low.

I nodded. "Yes" I smiled

I took his hand within mine and spoke. "Come, I wanna take you somewhere." I led him out the door and back to my car. Taking the keys and starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Arvin asked, eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised.

"Just ride" I answered, turning a corner and going off road.

I had discovered this place about a year ago and from what I could tell, no one else knew it was here. It became a relaxing hideaway for privacy. Or just when I wanted to turn on my radio and listen to music by myself.

I pulled into an empty nook surrounded by tall oak trees. It was a small, circular cleared out area with patchy grass and no flowers. But it was comforting. It was quiet. It was all mine. At the right time the sun was directly over this area and it felt good to just sunbathe. It overlooked this park only a half a mile away and sometimes I watched the people. I always thought if I had a dog I'd take them here and let them play.

I parked the car near the entrance so all I had to do was a quick 3 point turn to exit.

"What is this?" Arvin asked. Getting out the car and slamming the door.

"I like to come here sometimes. Get away from it all, you know?" I took a blanket out from my backseat that I used specifically for this and laid it on the ground. Plopping myself on it and crossing my legs. "Come sit" I motioned.

Arvin sat right in front of me. The sunlight hit him at such a perfect angle. His dark brown hair sparkled and eyes looked animated. He looked beautiful.

"Why did you bring me here?" he questioned.

"I thought we could both use some sunlight".

Arvin cocked his head to the side. Pausing for a few seconds as if he was waiting for me to say something else. Damn, he was good.

"And.." I plucked some grass peeking out from the sides of the blanket. Tossing them beside me. "I just thought I would..tell you some things about me since you told me about you"

Arvin grinned, leaning back on his hands Tossing his head back and bringing it back up. "Alright. I wanna know everything. What are you hiding in that pretty little head of yours?"

I chuckled. A couple seconds went by and my nerves were beginning to surface again. I didn't expect to be this jittery but I couldn't help it. One the ride here I knew what I was going to say but sitting here with him right in front of me, I didn't even know where to start.

Just say something.

"As you saw, my mom remarried" I felt a marble in my throat as I started. But I had to push it down.

"My dad died when I was 12. The firefighters told us he fell asleep with a lit cigarette and he didn't wake up. He died in the fire. "I felt my voice begin to shake. "For the next year or so my mother was distraught. She almost lost the diner" my voice cracked at my last word but a tear didn't' fall. I had known the story and got used to my father not being around. I didn't tell people in school because I didn't need to be the sob story girl who lost her father. I didn't want people to feel like they owed me something because of it. However, It wasn't long before word spread around town and everyone found out.

I heard the whispers but no one ever said anything direct to me. It just kept the memory alive whenever people gave me sympathetic eyes or when the simple word "dad" was said.

Arvin kept his eyes on me. Hanging my every word. He had leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"We were so close to being homeless, the man who owned our home kept-" A traitorous tear escaped my eye and I hoped that I'd be able to wipe it quick but I knew Arvin had saw. He reached out and wiped it away, keeping a straight face. I laughed at how ridiculous I was being, I thought I had come to terms with my life but I guess not.

"That's why you help your mom in the diner" Arvin said, wiping his wet finger on his jeans. I nodded.

"Yeah, there was never a time I felt It was right to leave. It's always been just me and her"

"Have you ever left Eden?" Arvin asked.

"No, I thought about it. Going to college and stuff. But my mother said college would ruin me. I'd die within 24 hours of being outside Eden because people pray on young women like me" I rolled my eyes. "Or so she says"

"Not tryna' be rude Nora, but...your mother doesn't sound like that nice of a person" Arvin said.

"Yeah, it took my 20 years to figure that out. I always thought she had my best interest at heart but I'm not fully convinced she does"

A couple seconds went by before I heard Arvin sighed and began to speak. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought."Nora, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to lie to you or keep anything from you"

I tried to read Arvin's expression, he had no humor in his face but instead he appeared completely serious. My mine began to race about the things he was about to tell me.

Just as Arvin opened up his mouth to speak my phone rang.

"It's fine, answer it" Arvin said, I thought I sensed a bit of relief.

I mouthed an apology before pulling my phone from my pocket. MOM, her name clear as day on my screen. My heart immediately dropped as I looked at it. I had no idea what she wanted to tell me because I knew it wasn't an apology.

My fingers were stiff as I pressed the green button and slowly brought the phone up to my ear.

"Nora! Honey! Please come to the diner, we are swamped" A small part of me expected an "I'm sorry" but I wasn't let down when I heard she needed me for work.

I rolled my eyes before replying. "Mom, I'm busy right now" I said, pleading with her she would understand.

Oh who am I kidding, she wouldn't.

"Nora! Please don't do this to me! I need help, i'm about to have a heart attack" She gasped as if surprised. I wanted to say I have the strength to tell my mother no. But as her only child, I always felt the obligation to to listen to her. I didn't want to be a disappointment as crazy as she makes me. I was in a happy place here with Arvin. I could sit here all day.

I exhaled. "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes" I hung up. Pressing my palms to my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Arvin., my mother called me to the diner. I have to help her"

"I understand," Arvin said, that feeling of relief still radiating off him. Whatever he wanted to tell me I wanted to hear, but it would have to be later.

I didn't even bother getting my blanket as we both got in the car and drove to the diner. A pit in my stomach as Arvin parked in the same spot I parked in the day I was supposed to drive him home.

Arvin handed me the keys as I opened the door. I held my hand out. "Pick me up at 10 please. And please don't crash my car".

"Yes ma'am" Arvin grinned as he drove off. I wasn't staying until 11. I simply was not feeling it. And the anger still lingered in my body.

As I walked in the diner I was greeted by the same customers as any other day. No more no less.

She lied to me.That...that....

I turned on my heels and just as I was about to walk out I heard it.

"Nora Baby! You made it" She ran up and hygge me in front of everyone. I heard them awwing and I tried my best to hide my pure disgust. She had lied to me again.

She roughly grabbed my hands. "Mrs. Abby loves that sweet tea only you know how to make" I saw Mrs. Abby wave at me from the side. Her two daughters in the prettiest dresses across from her.

"Go and make some" My mother handed me an apron and sauntered off back to the kitchen. I felt frozen as I stood in front of the door. Shocked and pulsating with rage. How dare she!

Mrs. Abby yelled from across the restaurant. "Can we get that tea dear. My little ones are dying for it!" Mrs. Abby smiled.

She has nothing to do with my mother's selfishness, none of the customers did. I couldn't just leave them, my mother wouldn't stop calling. Only a few more hours. I told myself. Just a few, then I was done.

Next Chapter is going to be alot soooo. I'm thrilled!

Title Credit: Paramore


	6. Cold

My feet continued to ache as I counted bills from the counter. The usual satisfaction I get from a hard day's work is completely gone. Replaced by frustration and annoyance. Everytime I heard my mom's voice I felt that anger bubble up and all I could do was nod. I didn't' look at her once the whole 5 hours I was here. The clock read 9:45, only 15 minutes until 10.

The last customer waved at me and grabbed her husband's hand before they made an exit. I saw it was drizzling outside, only adding to my negative emotions buzzing in my head.

"Thank you sweetheart" My mother came out from the kitchen, untying her apron and folding over the counter. "I couldn't have done it without you"

I groaned, because if I said something now I would regret it and would completely burn the bridge with her.

She sighed, "I know you're upset right now, but Walker only wants the best for you"

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't hold back as I spoke.

"He wants the best for me!?" I slammed the money drawer. "He doesn't give a damn about me! Don't pretend it wasn't you who basically called me a whore!"

My mother pressed her lips together and huffed. "Because you disrespect my house and my husband by bringing a boy you don't even know into it! A stranger!" She placed her apron down and put her hands on her hips. She moved closer towards me so her face was about a half foot away from mine. "Are you pregnant?" she whispered. She didn't sound concerned at all. Just disappointed if it was true.

"No" I spoke through my teeth. "Nothing happened, he just slept on the floor?'

She scoffed. "You expect me to believe that? How dumb do you think I am?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, unless you want me to lie that's what happend"

"Well since you insist on protecting this boy. When he breaks your fragile little heart your room will be waiting with a few adjustments" she held up air quotes around the last word.

"What do you mean adjustments?"

"You'll have to earn our trust back. Walker suggested I'd be a good idea to take your door until that happens. Your window will also be permanently locked just in case"

She was going to take my door! What was wrong with her? I'm a grown women and she wants to have complete control over my life. Even if me and arvin did do something, I'm allowed. But I will never have true freedom unless I moved out of her house.

"Now, we know things will be different and you're still upset. So, in the meantime Walker wants to patch things up. It's your job as a step-daughter to listen"

Before I could object, I heard footsteps from the backroom and saw his large beer gut before the rest of him. Walker had his usual white t-shirt and dusty jeans. His eyes immediately found mine and he nodded.

"Do this for me please" My mother batted her eyes and walked out the front door. Leaving me and the man I hadn't had a one on one conversation with in the past year.

"Nora, your mother is worried" he started. He rubbed his chin, picking at his stubble. "I am too, you were such a good girl" I felt bile rise up in my throat as he got closer and I smelled his breath. It was like he never heard of a toothbrush.

"Men like that only want you for your special area" he spoke to me as if I was 5. I felt frozen and extremely uncomfortable, I never want to talk about sex with this man. Never. He reached out and took some dollar bills from the counter and placed them in his pocket.

"Stop, this is for the diner" I tried to pull the rest of the bills towards me but Walker snatched some of them out of my hands.

"I'll pay it back, I just need a couple hundred. Only until Tuesday" He was stealing from the store to feed his gambling addiction. Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower. I always wondered how we always made just enough to keep the diner open but the money was never consistent.

"If it wasn't for Arvin you'd still be passed out on the porch." I seethed, my hands pressed on the counters.

My stepdads face turned beet red. His lips pressed together and nostrils flared. "You watch your fucking mouth. I'm not about to sit here and have to explain anything to a whore!" He stepped closer to me, as he spoke spit flew out of his mouth. My heart beat incredibly fast. I've seen him angry but never directly at me. His temper wasn't one I wanted to be on the opposing end on. But I couldn't help it. The whole day's rage was coming out.

"All you do is drink and I have to lift you by myself almost every night! Then lie to my own mother her useless husband is drinking and smoking all her savings away! You-" My words were cut off as I saw him raise his hand and crack across my face . He stepped from behind the counter next to me. My cheek stung and my eyes watered as I held my face with both hands.

He took my shoulders and gripped tightly, like he was trying to squeeze me to death. I could barely breath as I tried to scream but no noise came out.

"Shut the fuck up! My daughter will not sell her body. God hates nasty women, Nora. Repent! " He shook me roughly as he spoke and I couldn't escape. I kept trying to scream but still nothing happened.

This is how I die.

"Stop" my voice was hoarse and quiet as I tried to shake him off me.

I gathered enough strength to collect enough spit in my mouth and hurl it at me. It landed on the corner of his eyes and he let me go and stepped back long enough for me to run. I heard him growl as I ran to the front door. My face still burned and I felt it begin to swell. My vision cleared up but everything was not completely clear.

I turned the handle and my heart dropped as it was locked. I banged on it hoping to loosen it but it didn't budge. My car keys have a spare but Arvin has them. Of all the days to not have my keys. 

"No" I yelled.

The back door!

I turned around ready to make another run but my path was blocked by a large and heavy, enraged man.

He didn't say anything as he raised another hand striked me me on the same cheek. Knocking me into the door. My head began to ache all over, blurry vision replaced by black dots. I yelled out as I slid down the door. I put my arms up in defense, waiting for another hit.

He wiped more spit off his eyes and his eyes looked murderous.

I slowly slid away, trying to crawl my way and figuring out something else. I have to get out of here but my options were more limited the more time went by. I couldn't fight him, I was almost a hundred pounds lighter and a foot shorter than him.

"Do not disrespect me, Nora" he started towards me, bending down in front of me. "I will not take it from you again, I won't be so nice next time"

"You're going to rot in prison, you bastard!" I clenched my teeth. The words hurt to speak/

I knew I had pissed him off again as he laid another slap, luckily I had my hands covering my face but it still hurt. The pain radiating all over my head as more tears spilled and dampened my shirt.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I tried to crawl behind him and make another run for the back door. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, yelling and screaming as I crawled on the floor, inch by inch. I felt my foot kick him but it wasn't hard only hard enough for me to crawl a bit further

"Don't fight me!" before I knew it he was fully on top of my, pressing down with all of his weight I couldn't breath. I screamed more as I tried to move as much as I could and escape.

Suddenly I heard a sharp noise ring out was able to take a deep breath as his body fell down beside me. My breaths were short and shallow as I crawled forward so I could sit up. My entire body hurt.

From the front door I saw him.

Arvin. His gun still pointed towards my stepfather. His face was angry and body still. He lowered the gun and ran towards me. Wiping my tears away and his eyes scanning me, checking for injuries.

"Arvin" my voice squeaked. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as possible. They were sore but my happiness in seeing him distracted me from the pain. Still in disbelief. He had saved me. I truly thought I would die.

"Are you okay. What the fuck happened!" He pulled me up so I was standing. He took his thumb and ran it over my cheek. I winced as he made contact. "Sorry' he whispered.

"It's okay. It still hurts", The lump in my throat still present.

I looked over to Walkers body, he was only shot in the shoulder but his head hit the ground hard. He wasn't dead. But his blood was pooling rapidly on the floor soaking his shirt and staining his skin.

"We need to get out of here" I said, my voice cracked. Arvin took my hands and nodded. I was screaming so loud I didn't even notice the broken glass on the floor. He had thrown the rock we use to keep the door open on hot days through the window.

Arvin took my hands tightly and towards the back of the restaurant, out the back door and to my car. I was slowly coming back to reality as the fresh air hit me.

"Thank you" I said as I slid in the car passengers side.

"You don't need to thank me, let's just get you back" Arvin was still angry, I saw it in his face. His body was tense and I couldn't be more lucky I had him.

This was just exhilarating to write and it only gets better from here! I hope you all enjoy it.

Title credit: Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz (yes it's form twilight, the soundtrack is amazing)


	7. Heavy in your Arms

Everything felt surreal on the drive back to Arvins room. My body still cramped from the dull pain. Every turn in the car was painful.The ride was silent and before I knew it we pulled into the parking lot. Arvin didn't hesitate to get out and walk around the car to open my door.

He took my hand, helping me get up and out the car. I thought I could do it myself but when I stood up I realized just how bad the pain was. He helped me up stairs and to his room. I sat on the bed and Arvin turned the bedside lamp on. Illuminating the room in soft yellow.

"Nora, What happened?" Arvin sat next to me, looking down at his hands. He looked angry, like he wanted to go back to the diner to finish off Walker.

"My mother tricked me. The diner wasn't busy. She tricked me into talking to Walker." My voice trembled. Arvin looked up to me. "She wanted me to make amends or something. I think he wanted to kill me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come" I meant it, I certainly would be severely hurt. I probably would have been dead.

"Fuck" He whispered harshly under his breath.

Arvin tilted his head. He laid his eyes on my cheek which I knew was swollen. Getting up he went to the mini black refrigerator sitting in the corner of the room. He pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me.

"Here" he said. I touched it to my cheek. The cold soothed my stinging skin and provided temporary relief. I exhaled. " It's all I have"

"No, Arvin. It's perfect" It just hit me he used his father's gun, the gun he said kills a part of him every time he used it. I couldn't imagine the discomfort and courage it took for him to use it again. Especially to shoot someone.

After a few minutes and my cheek had gone down some in size. The water bottle wasn't cold anymore. So it wasn't doing anything keeping it on my skin. I stood up and went to my bag.

Pulling out a t-shirt and shorts.

I felt Arvins eyes on me as I walked across the room to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, wipe this grime down," I told him. He nodded and turned around, I saw him turn the tv on to some random channel and mindlessly watch.

I stripped my clothes off and hopped in the shower, turning it on so it was hot but not burning. My body couldn't take that, but the warm water soothed my aches and felt as if it was healing them. I just stood letting the water run over by body through every crevice and fall to my feet. The lump in my throat was tiny but present. I was scared. No doubt, I had no idea what would happen now. Would this all be too much for Arvin and he'd leave and go to wherever he was traveling to? The few days he's known me has been so chaotic for both of us. I hope it wouldn't drive him away because right now...

I only had him.

My other family lived too far and I certainly do not trust going back to my mothers house.

I just have to take it day by day.

I began to actually wash myself and scrub the feelings of today away. I saw some blood had crusted on my skin. Droplets on my neck, face, arms and chest.

When I got out of the shower I examined my clothes and saw tiny drops of red pepper the fabric.

I let myself air dry as I finger combed my hair, tying it up into a short ponytail.

I folded the clothes and placed them on the floor. Maybe I'd burn them later.

I walked out in my t-shirt and shorts, my hair dripping on my back.

"Here" Arvin shot up and pulled the covers back on the couch.

"Thanks but-" the question of where he was going to sleep was answered when he moved my duffel bag and sat on the couch. Leaning his head on his arms.

"No" I softly rolled my eyes and took his arm. "You're not sleeping on a chair"

"Nora-"

"No, you're not convincing me like last time." I pulled him up so he was standing, he didn't resist as he followed me to the bed. "You shot someone for me"

"I'm not a hero," he said. I could tell there was more to that than what just happened. I would ask later, but it amazed me he didn't think what he did was warranted. Seeing his face as I was on the ground was like seeing a drop of water after not drinking for weeks. It was hope.

I realized that there had been a chemistry between us from the very start. It had just been difficult to sort because of all the ways he was so different. Different from everyone else in Eden. And I still felt a little confused.

"Whatever you want to call yourself. I'd probably be dead had you not shown up. So, If you're comfortable It would make me feel better if you slept in the bed"

Arvin responded with a close mouth grin. He let out a breath, releasing his shoulders. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better".

I smiled and laid down. I heard the floorboards creak as he walked to the other side of the bed. I pulled the covers over myself as I kept my eyes on my side of the room. The unmistakable noise of clothes hitting the floor. My breath hitched in my throat as the thump of what could only be his gun on the table. The bed dipped next to me and I was his with a gust of cold air as Arvin lifted up the covers. The room turned black as he switched off the lamp.

I turned around. Our faces only a few inches apart. Neither of us said anything as we looked at each other. I couldn't see the details in his face, only vague outlines from the sliver of moonlight that peeked from the curtains.

My mind was brought back to our kiss. So soft and light. My stomach tingled as I thought of it. It suddenly dawned on me how much I trusted him. Is that possible? To trust someone so much after a couple days.

Yes, I couldn't explain away my feelings. He opened up something inside of me. His protective side...was very...hot. I wonder if he knew?

I reached up and brushed my fingers over his shoulders, I felt the muscles under his soft skin. I couldn't see his body but I had no doubt it was nice. His body was warm, almost hot as I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek. His long hair tickled my hand. But I remembered his reaction after the first time he kissed me. He was worried I didn't want him to but I did. I wanted him to and I loved it.

I didn't have to wonder as he shifted forward and brought his lips to mine again and kissed me deeply. His full lips felt familiar and brought solace. A couple minutes went by before he pressed his body closer to mine. I moved my hand down so it laid flat on his hard chest. Feeling my way from his stomach back to his chest. I brought my fingers to the back of his head, tangling my fingers within his hair. His hands pulled me tighter as he rested it on the small of my back. As the kiss got deeper, I heard him moan, a low deep throated sound. That small movement sent a spark of electricity straight between my legs. I squeezed them together lightly, trying to relieve the ache that was building there.

I felt his arousal through his boxers and broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard as I looked up into his lust-filled eyes. I needed to take things slowly.

He closed his eyes tightly. "Nora, I need to tell you something"

"What is that?"

"I've never been with a women like that before" he was a virgin? How? Looking the way he does I'm surprised no other girl has jumped his bones yet. By the way he kisses either, I'm surprised.

"That's okay, Arvin. I'm a virgin too" I said.

Arvin spoke softly, his voice a strained whisper. "I want you, Nora."

"I want you too" I placed a kiss on his lips. "Let's wait until this whole thing blows over".

I turned around to sleep. I felt Arvin hesitate before he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around me. I basked in the closeness. His heat comforted me. It didn't take much for me to feel asleep.

Title Credit: Florence and the Machine


	8. Smoke

My body still ached as I turned over. I groaned as I thought of the bruises I would find when I checked out my injuries. I reached out, hoping to find Arvin sleeping. But I only felt cold empty sheets.

The water in the bathroom shut off and I heard his footsteps on the bathroom floor.

I leaned up, wiping my eyes so I could see better. It was 10am. Wow, I really slept in. I chuckled. Given I'd be up by 7 to be at the diner to make my famous coffee, 10 am was late.

I sat up, yawning as I pulled the covers off.

"Arvin?" I called out.

He peeked his head out from behind the door. His dark wet hair dripping on the floor. He only had a towel wrapped around his hips. He raised his eyebrows as if asking what. I had to stop admiring for a second and actually answer him.

"Nothing, just wanted to know where you were" I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stepping out, water droplets falling . He went to his book bag and pulled out a black t-shirt and another pair of jeans. This man has no color in his wardrobe. I'm not complaining, I think he looks good anyway. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who put much thought into his clothes, not saying I'm the most fashion forward person either.

I turned away as he began to change. My face still pinched a bit when I spoke but it was bearable. My body too but significantly less so. It was mostly when I lifted my arms above my head.

"Better" I swung my legs back and forth as I sat on the edge.

I heard the clack of a belt and Arvin said "You can turn around now". I heard the humor in his voice.

I got up and sauntered to him. He was reaching behind him tucking something into his jeans and I spotted the gun on the table missing. His hair was still wet but parts were drying, lightening up in color and sticking up.

"You bring your gun everywhere?"

"Yes, I do. It's saved my ass more than once"

"How?" I was interested in Arvins past, especially because it was something I've been wondering since I first met him.

Arvin sighed. "It's not a good story, Nora" his face dropped. Like he was ashamed, or worried what I would think. "What I've done,my past, it's a lot" He shook his head.

"We have all day, Arvin. I promise whatever you tell me it's not going to run me away"

Arvin didn't get to start his sentence before I heard my phone ring. Walking back to the table on my side of the bed. I saw the number was unknown. I hesitantly picked it up and pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello" I spoke. Arvin sat on the bed and watched me.

"Hello, Is this Ms.Black?" I didn't recognize the voice but it sounded like an older lady.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This, My name is Carrie from Eden memorial calling you about your-" I heard a voice from the other side and brief static before the line was clear again.

"Nora! " My heart dropped.

My damn mother. Her voice unlocked a different type of anger I didn't know I could have.

I rushed to hang up before I heard more static and the other lady speak.

"I apologize. Nora, would you be able to come in and sign some papers for your step-father. We need consent to treat him. We already have your mothers."

For a penny, I'd let Walker rot in that hospital bed. But then I remembered that it was Arvin that shot him and It would look suspicious if I refused. I would protect him just like he did me. And this is one way I'd do it.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Thank you" Carrie briefly hung up.

I touched my palms to my forehead, taking in a big breath and exhaling.

"Who was it?" Arvin asked.

"The hospital, they want me to sign some stuff". Arvin perked up.

"Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think they suspect me or you. But they probably will If I say no"

"Your mothers there isn't she"

"Of course she is". I began getting dressed. I saw Arvins cheeks fade pink as he turned around, "I don't know what they want to do with him"

I finished and started for the door, grabbing my keys on the counter. I groaned, preparing to see these two people that have caused me nothing but heartache and pain the last couple days.

✵✵✵

The closer we got to the hospital the more my heart beat I was convinced arvin could hear it. My palms held the steering wheel so tight I almost got into an accident a few times. I was preparing myself not to scream at my mother when I saw her. She knew damn well what she did and didn't care she was putting me in danger. I couldn't see her as anything but selfish.

We eventually made it, luckily I found a parking space near the front. I don't know how because the hospital was very busy that day. The traffic to get in the parking lot alone was 10 minutes.

I switched the car off and got out, Arvin was right behind me as I walked into the emergency room. Which was completely full with at least 50 people. Not a single chair was empty. The smell of alcohol hit differently when it wasn't attached to a drunk Walker falling over himself.

"I'm here for Walker..." I blanked on his last name. I'd always called him walker and never needed to know his last name. I tried to draw on my memories but was coming up with nothing.

"Yes, Walker B. The ruckus he caused last night. Lemme tell ya'" the receptionist laughed. She was a short, blonde lady with sweet looking eyes. "If you go to the third floor and he'll be on the left side. The nurses upstairs will be able to direct you from there"

I nodded and took the nearby elevators to the third floor. The noises from downstairs drowned out as we went up and eventually the floor was quiet as the doors opened again.

I barely made it out the elevator before a weight almost knocked me to the floor.

"Someone shot him!" My mothers tears drenched my shirt as she held onto me and squeezed. "They shot my baby!" her cries echoed against the bare white walls.

I wiggled out of her grip and went to stand next to Arvin. Who was watching her carefully, arms crossed.

"Get off me!" I shouted, disgusted.

"Nora! He was shot, I thought he was a goner! Do you not care?" Her voice was distraught and over dramatic. I felt little sympathy.

Only a little.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, that's why I'm here. I need to sign some things"

She wiped away her tears on her deep dark blue ankle length dress. Her brown hair tied up in a tight bun. I saw she was wearing heels and I knew she was trying to look nice for him. She didn't often wear heels and when she didn her sole purpose was to look good for Walker who never gave her the same effort.

"They won't let me sign him off for medication by myself. I don't know why but I'm so happy you're here. I knew that talk was for the best" She smiled, proud of herself.

I was about to say something before Arvins hand touched my back and he spoke softly to me.

"Come on" he tugged on my hand to bring me to the desk. I don't know if I can do this. My anger was at a peak, but I was lucky I had Arvin with me to balance out. His presence alone was calming.

On my way to the nurses I passed Walker in his room. The blinds were open and I could see him fully. He was asleep, his shoulder bandaged up but I could still see some blood soaking through. Various tubes were hooked through his nose and plugged into a nearby machine. He looked angry, even in his sleep. He was under several layers of thick blankets. The lights were off andIt looked cold and dark and lonely.

Good.

He didn't deserve any comfort If I had anything to do with it.

"Are you Nora?" A male voice took me out of my hate filled gaze and I saw a doctor look at me with a clipboard in his hands. He was tall and older, maybe in his early 50's. His brown hair was beginning to gray and he had a bit of stubble line his chin.

"Yes" I answered.

"Great, Your step-dad here has some bullet fragments we need to have surgery to get out. Minor, nothing too intrusive.'" He flipped some papers over and turned it to me. "We need your signature to administer medication to put him to sleep so we can quickly go in and get the shrapnel out"

I tried not to think about it as I took the pen and initialed my name on the starred lines. My hand was shaky but it was good enough.

The doctor flipped the papers back and smiled. "Thanks, we'll do that tomorrow if you wanted to stay with him after" and he walked away.

"Let's leave," I said to Arvin. He looked just as angry as I did, but in a different way. His gaze stayed in the room for a couple seconds before he looked at me. He was hot when he was angry.

As we turned around I was once again met face to face with my mother. Whose tears had vanished and she had the same "Sweet" look she gave to our customers.

"Did you see anything? Anyone?"

"How could you do that to me" I said through my teeth, Ignoring her question and keeping my voice down.

"What do you mean! He had nothing but good things to say about you, Nora. He said yall talked about everything. He said you called him dad. I was hoping yall would finally act like father and daughter like I prayed for. You have to unders-"

"He is not my father and he never will be" She pressed her lips together as the sweet look fizzled out.

"I see you're still with the help" She crossed her arms, leaning on her hip.

"At least he's not stealing my money to get drunk and gamble"

My mother gasped and took a step back. Her mouth in a large O and her hands on her chest.

"No. Why are you lying about a man who can't even defend himself. Look at him" She gestured to Walkers room. Her eyes teared up a bit. "The man has enough to deal with without your teenage lies"

"I'm 21 years old Mom! I'm not a child. I watched him steal the money that was supposed to be for the diner! I know because I had to count it after you left me alone with him"

"I wanted you guys to have a heart to heart. He really wants to build a relationship with you, Nora! You are fighting him and making this more difficult than it needs to be" She was borderline yelling, a couple nurses came out to check if everything was alright. When they saw it was just us they just left us with a shush.

"I don't want to build a relationship with that man! You don't know-" I shut my mouth. I couldn't tell her about last night without telling her about Arvin. And I knew she would take any opportunity to give him more trouble. Arvin would be arrested and I don't think I could handle that. My chest hurt just thinking about it.

"Know what, Nora. I know Walker risked his life trying to save you! And you repay him by acting like a spoiled brat" Her tone was dead serious, she actually believed everything she was saying. It was hard to look at this woman and think I trusted her with my soul for so long. She was so blind and she would never see it.

Walker had lied. He didn't tell mom Arvin had shot him. Or the police for that matter. I wondered why. There must be a reason because just like my mother, any reason to have Arvin in cuffs they would jump on.

"Okay, mom. Whatever you say"

"Apologize"

"What?"

"Go in there and apologize to Walker. You're not sleeping under our roof without an apology"

I saw red. My skin felt hot and I felt as if I could just hit something. My throat felt like it was full of cotton as tears threatened to spill from my eyes

"No, I'm not sleeping under your roof anymore. I'm leaving" I said. I walked to the elevator pressing the button. As the doors closed I told her.

"I'm moving out"


	9. Requiem on Water

"They didn't call the police" Arvin was surprised. He had offered to drive and we were on our way to my house.

While my mom and Walker were at the hospital, I was going to pack all my stuff. Well, enough so I didn't have to come back. Every second questioning how I made it 21 years in that house.

Well, it's never been as bad as it is now. Mom mom has slowly been going off the deep end more and more as the years passed. Her patience has dwindled and her devout attention to God has gotten excessive. She's always been a strong christian but it was like her devotion took a steep dive right into obsession.

I told Arvin the directions as he somewhat remembered where I lived. But not exactly how to get there.

"I don't know. He told my mother we had a nice conversation. I don't trust him for a second". I said as Arvin pulled into the driveway.

"I'm scared to think why he lied but you're not going to jail Arvin" I hopped out the car. A sense of relief as I went to the front door and knew I wasn't going to be greeting by two crazy people.

"Yeah, that's not exactly on my to do list" Arvin followed me inside the house. The scent of a pine candle lingered in the air. I knew it was from my mothers room, she loved candles. Just as I did. The carpet was dirtier than the last time I was here and there was a new stain under the coffee table.

"Ew" I said under my breath.

Arvin laughed.

I got into my room. I didn't look comfortable anymore. It was so bare. My mom never let me hang anything up just because she didn't want to ruin the walls. I was barely allowed to tape things but I had to make sure to repaint the wall even if it didn't chip off. I felt free, like a heavy weight as I began to think I wasn't going to be here anymore. A part of me but a toxic part I never realized until it's behind me.

I grabbed a bookbag and suitcase from my closet and began stuffing all my clothes.

"Can you put those in my bag" I said, pointing to my dresser. I had all my basics already, but the things near to me I had on my dresser. A picture of my father before I was born, a picture of me and a friend before she moved away after high school. A gold necklace my grandmother gave me as a graduation present and a bracelet with some charms for the bracelet I never wore. I didn't have much stuff as most of my money was in savings so I tried not to indulge. My clothes were mostly old and some were permanently stained from working at the diner. I didn't bring these but better ones.

Arvin had looked down at the picture of my father. "Is this you ol' man?" He asked. I nodded. Moving behind him so I could see the picture. My father was at the beach in front of the ocean. Smiling wide. The sky was perfectly blue and clear. The sun was in front of him from the shadows and he looked so happy. I remember bits and pieces of him given I was 12. But my memory was clouded and I didn't know if they were real memories or dreams.

"He looks like a nice man" Arvin said.

"Doesn't he" I smiled, taking the picture and looking at it more.I was always told I had his eyes, which I never understood because they were brown. But at this moment I sort of saw it. Wide and happy brown eyes.

I handed the photo back to Arvin, who continued helping me to pack the rest of my things. It only took us about half an hour to finish packing the rest of my things. I left anything I couldn't replace or reminded me too much of home. I packed them in the car and we were off. Back to Arvins room.

"Where we moving to?" Arvin asked as he hauled my bags upstairs. I fought him about it but he insisted so I let him.

"We?" I smiled and questioned as I held the door open for him.

"Don't think I'm leaving you alone anytime soon alone with that man"

I laughed. "So, you're coming with me?"

"I'll follow you anywhere"

My heart warmed. "Well, good because I can't lift all that stuff by myself". I sat on his lap and it dawned on me what we were talking about before. He was talking about his gun and started about how it saved him. I was curious and wanted to know more. Who he's hurt with it.

"Arvin, why do you bring your gun everywhere?" I said. I began to get nervous about how he'd react even though he brought it up i wondered if he wanted talk about it now.

He raised an eyebrow. "Nora, I told you it's not a good story" He sounded disappointed. It only made me more curious as to what happened fo him to look so ashamed in himself.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. Just for someone so sweet, besides shooting Walker, I can't imagine you hurting anyone or hurting you"

Arvin chuckled. "Sweet huh?" Arvins hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer. He always smelled like he just came out the woods, an earthy heavy smell that was intoxicating. Nauseating only in the best way.

"Let me guess" I looked up as if looking for the answer on the ceiling. Leaning back, my arms hanging on his neck.

"You dropped out of school?" I guessed again.

"Nope" he said softy.

Arvins demeanor changed, he smiled but his eyelids were heavy. His lips were parted as he watched me. He shook his head.

"Hmm" I thought some more. "You pulled a prank on the neighbors?"

I giggled as he scooped me up. My grasp tightened as he stood up and turned to the bed.

"No" he laid me down. He moved so his body was over mine. His hair tickled my nose as he looked down at me.

"Arvin" I whined, "I don't know" I pressed my hands against his chest."What did you do?"

Arvin didn't look like he was fully paying attention to what I was saying.

"Am I getting closer?"

Arvin smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. His fingers moving up and down my arms.

"Arvin" I groaned, I put one of my arms on his shoulders and the other on his head, softly brushing his hair. "Okay, last guess. You got in a fight?"

Arvin paused and moved to hover over me. He didn't say anything but by his look I could tell I guessed right.

I smiled widely. "You fought someone!" I exclaimed. I could not picture him in a fight. But the more I dwelled on it the easier it was to imagine. Maybe if he never shot Walker it would be impossible, now I know he has it in him.

"Wasn't really a fight more as I was giving some sons of bitches what was coming to them"

I cocked my head to the side, "Why, what happened?"

"They were messing with my sister".

I gasped. Arvin had a sister? What happened to her? He's never mentioned her, I wonder if there's a reason for that.

I didn't know where to start with my questions.

"Your sister?"

Title credit: Imperial mammoth


	10. My Heart

Arvin sighed, his face fell. "Yeah. Lenora" there was no hiding the sorrow in his voice. It broke me hearing and seeing him so upset.

I sat up leaning on my hands.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Arvin didn't look at me as he took a deep breath.

"She died when I was 17. Small thing, sweetest girl, she wouldn't hurt a fly" He seemed pained recalling the memories. "Not blood but she was still my sister. I would burn down cities for her"

I heard his voice shake, but not with sadness with anger. His eyes were turning red and he pressed his lips together tightly.

"Boys at school used to pick on her. Called her a whore, slut. I knew she never did any of the stuff they said. Lenora loved God, prayed everyday. Visited her mother's grave after school. Sons of bitches were nothing but cowards so I-" He paused abruptly, closing his eyes tightly. He was angry, as if it happened just yesterday.

"Arvin" I whispered. I suddenly remembered what he said about how his gun had saved him. Is this what he meant?

"I just taught them a lesson is all"

"What does that mean?"

"I wanted to kill them, Nora. I wanted to bash their heads in" Rage consumed his voice, a thin vein popped out his neck. "Make them regret laying a hand on Lenora"

"Did you?"

"No" he shook his head. "No, I did bash their heads in, with my hands. Put a bag over one of 'em' made him promise not to mess with her again. It still pisses me off to this day, but beating those assholes makes the memory easier to think about"

I crossed my legs, while Arvin sat across me. "I found her, Lenora. Hanging in my grandma's barn" His chest rose and fell and his breathing was very steady. "She was sick the last few days, I didn't know why at the time. I didn't think much of it. Until some sheriff told me she was carryin'. This preacher, I already didn't like the sucker. I wasn't too fond of church, especially since he humiliated my grandmother in front of everyone. How could you do that to an old lady?"

She was pregnant. I couldn't fathom the pain she was going through, the emotions she must have felt. I nodded, letting him know I was hanging on to his every word.

"Preston Teagardin. I'll always remember that damn name. Lenora was drawn to him. I saw how she looked at him and he looked at her. She was younger than me and he was older. " Arvin scrunched his nose. "He raped her"

I sucked in a breath. That poor girl, lured by someone she trusted.

"Ol' preacher Preston was the father. And my sister, being the good christian she was, thought her life was ruined. She must've thought we would turn against her, hate her. I could never hate her, but it was too late to tell her that".

I reached my hand up to cup his face, He looked like he was holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Arvin. She loved you and she knew you love her." I said. I was beginning to choke up. The only person in my life who I've lost was my father, and at the time I didn't fully understand. But growing up It was hard always hearing about him but never having many memories myself.

"It wasn't enough though" Arvin said with a blank stare. He frowned as he twiddled his fingers in his lap.

He felt like he failed her. Arvin felt ashamed he wasn't able to protect her and she felt alone, despite his love and protection. From what I know and what he's told me, she was extremely lucky to have someone like him looking out for her.

"You were there for her when she needed you. You did what you could. I know she's grateful she had you when she did"

Arvin nodded. "I think about her everyday. But I can't help but think if maybe it was some kind of mistake. Maybe she tried to stop herself last second" Arvin gave a faint smile. "It was just a shock finding her body."

"I understand" I gave a matching small smile.We sat in silence as I did my best to comfort him, rubbing his leg and just being there for him. My heart warmed realizing he opened up to me. Told me about his past and I felt closer to him.

After a couple minutes my phone rang. I reached in my pocket and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Nora, it's Mrs. Hayes. I don't mean to intrude but I was at my friends house. She lives right across from Elizabeth. I saw you packing your stuff, Are yall moving?"

"Um, No. Well, Eliz- my mother isn't anyway. I am"

She sounded concerned. "Is everything alright?" I knew Mrs. Hayes had good intentions, for some reason she knew everyone's business but she meant well.

"Everythings...fine. Just typical mother daughter bickering is all"

"You sure? Looked like yall were moving out with that boy. I ain't never seen him around town. Do you mind if I ask?" I wasn't going to tell her about me and Arvin, unless she asked. Partly because I'm not even sure what we'd call ourselves. Not that I'm rushing into anything so fast.

"About?"

'Where yall were headin' to, looks like you packed your whole room" she laughed. Because I did.

"Not sure yet, still trying to figure that out"

"What do you mean, sweetie? Elizabeth didn't kick yall out did she? That women will drive herself mad with her children. I swear" I questioned why she said children as if there were more. I was an only child.

"No,I left. I've been saving up for an apartment."

"An apartment!" her laugh echoed across the phone. Anyone else I would've probably hung up but Mrs.Hayes had a special place in my heart. "Well, I'm sorry for barging in on your business darlin' but if you're willing to bend your plans a bit. I own a cute lil' house not too far from here. S'pose to be for my son when he got back from college. But he don' found himself a lil' girlfriend he's not coming back to Eden." Mrs. Hayes spoke of her son, who I believe is a couple years older than me, highly. Her eyes lit up whenever she mentioned him. She told me his name but I forgot it. Maybe it started with a h...r... I don't know.

But did I hear what she just said right? She just offered me a house?

A house?

Am I right?

"Mrs. Hayes-"

"Before you git to arguing with me, that house has been sitting empty for a few years now. I was thinking about selling it. It cost more than it's worth and this way I don't lose a couple thousand dollars. Just until you find someplace else. I don't know where yall are now but it's the least I can do for my favorite waitress."

I smiled. It felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. Leaving my mother's house might have been a whim decision because I have nowhere near the amount of money to get a place of my own. But I don't regret it. I was hoping to at least have today to get my mind straight but in the back I was trying to figure out what to do, how much money I'd have to get and how to leave this room.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hayes. You don't know how helpful this is. I can't give you much but I'll pay you back for this" I almost jumped up in excitement. Arvin looked at me for an answer, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. You can't stay forever now, but just until you get your feet on the ground"

"Thank you so much!" I tried to keep my composure as I was basically jumping up and down.

"I have the key so you'd have to come by my friends house. I'll be here the next hour or so alright?"

"Of, course. I'm on my way now!" Mrs. Hayes hung up the phone and I covered my mouth to keep my screaming muffled.

"Nora! What is it?"

"We're leaving, Arvin." I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around him as he stood up. "We're getting out of here" I began grabbing my clothes and stuffing them into my duffel bag.

"Where we goin'?" Arvin asked as he pulled his jean jacket on.

"Mrs. Hayes, a friend, bought a house for her son, but she's going to let us use it since she's not using it"

Arvins eyes widened. "Don't play with me, Nora"

I laughed. "Arvin! Let's go!" I yelled. Arvin grinned widely as he grabbed his bag and one of mine.

We threw our stuff in the car and It was my turn to drive.

I pulled into the front of our neighbors house. I knew which one she was talking about because I recognized Mrs. Hayes black minivan.

I slid out the car and walked to the front door. I only had to knock twice before Mrs. Hayes opened the door.

She wore a yellow and purple patterned dress and black kitten heels. Her hair was tied up into...something, it wasn't a bun or a ponytail but it was up. But it was too messy for me to see what it was. I'd always seen her sitting down. I forgot she was much shorter than me. I could see her light brown eyeliner and faint pink lipstick. Her hazel eyes beamed at me and she placed the key into my hands before pulling me into a hug.

"Here's the address", she handed me a piece of paper with crude cursive writing on it.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you need anything and I mean anything, you just give me a call"

I nodded. "Of, course. Once again Thank you Mrs. Hayes"

"No problem, baby" she waved at me as I jogged back to my car. I held the key up in front of Arvins face.

He ran his hand through his hair. "That's incredible"

"I know, do me a favor and put this into your phone"

Arvin looked at the paper and squinted his eyes. His eyes fluttered over the words but he looked confused.

I leaned over and looked at the writing. Mrs. Hayes had very small cursive loopy writing. It took me some practice and awkward questions to figure out her letters and words.

I turned on the GPS and followed the directions Arvin gave me.

It was a short 15 minute drive before we pulled up. The house was on the corner of the street and In front of woods. The yard was ample too, dead grass sprinkled along with yellowish green grass . It was a small, one story yellow house. I guessed Mrs. Hayes had chosen the color. Cute was definitely what I'd describe it as. It was raised with brick stairs leading up to the front door. No porch. From the front I saw two windows on either side of the front door, one sliding and the other was larger.

I loved it.

I got out of the car and Arvin followed me. I placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open. A stale but welcoming smell hit my nose. The living room was extremely cozy. The walls were painted dark brown with a matching brown couch and chair. It would have been too much had it not been for the small dull white throw pillows and beige carpet in the middle. A tiny fireplace stood on the opposite end of the couch.

Arvin immediately went to the fireplace and crouched down, pulling open the glass doors and looking inside. He grinned.

"I haven't had a fireplace since I was a child"

"I never had one so you'll have to show me how to use it"

"This is our home now, at least for now" I said. I went to the hallway and saw the doors for the bathroom and what had to be the bedroom at the end. The floorboards creaked as I went to the bedroom door, pulling the handle and opening the door.

A full sized bed was in the middle of the room facing the door. The walls were grey. With boyish dark blue sheets and a black headboard. A table on one side that held a lamp. A wooden dresser and mirror next to the door that mirrored the bed and closet. A desk with four drawers was to my left with a rolling chair and another lamp. It was so simple yet so beautiful. I wondered if we could decorate, add some color. Add some paintings.

"Arvin, come see this!" I yelled, realizing I didn't have to yell because the house wasn't big and he was right in the living room.

His mouth made an O as he walked past me into the room. Looking around taking everything in.

"I never wanna leave" He said smiling.

"Me either"

Avrin held his hands out. I took his hands and yelped as he pulled me down so I was laying on top of him.

"This is perfect," I said, looking down at him.

"It is" Arvin took a piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "I want to try something," Arvin said, looking into my eyes.

"What" I questioned before he flipped us over.


	11. Northern Lights

"What are you doing?" I giggled. Arvin pulled on the blankets over us so we were flushed in darkness. I could feel his eyes on me. His woodsy scent filled the air. I brought my thumb up over his cheek and gazed up at him.

"You make me happy, Nora" Arvin spoke softly. "I haven't had that in a long time"

"Well, you have it now. And I have you" I said honestly, these last few days have been nothing but chaotic but I couldn't have asked for anyone else to save me, or to be with than Avrin.

"Yes, you do"

He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. Slow but passionate. I couldn't see him, but I knew he looked like my every dream I had come true.

"Nora" he whispered. "Show me what you like" He kissed the side of my mouth. My breath hitched in my throat. I felt unsure, no one had ever asked me anything like that and I didn't know where to begin. So I started off simple.

"My neck," I whispered. "Kiss me there"

Arvin moved and ran his soft lips down and over the skin there. I arched my head back and sighed, using my own fingers to run through his soft, thick hair. He experimented with sucking gently on the skin at my neck and feathering his lips over the hot skin. I didn't try to stifle my moans as they slipped from my mouth. I could feel Arvin smiling each time I did.

My hands migrated down his back and I tugged at the bottom of his tucked in shirt. Pulling it from his jeans. He seemed to take the hint and lean up just enough for me to pull it over his head. I threw it out the covers and on the floor. I felt his hard chest under my fingertips. His soft skin was so addicting. He was definitely fit, I could feel the muscle.

I realized I didn't want my clothes on either. I took my shirt and pulled it up. I felt Arvins hands over mine as he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it out the covers right over his. Leaving me in my jeans and white bra.

Arvn inhaled sharply as he ran his eyes over me. Only one side of his face was lightened until he pulled the covers back over us. His browneyes were darker than usual, almost black and he looked so serious. But I could tell he was nervous. In a way it was so cute.

"Close your eyes" Arvin didn't hesitate. I was feeling an air of confidence as I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. "Okay, open"

Arvins eyes widened as he stared at my breasts. I always thought I would've been nervous, exposing myself in front of someone like this but it felt natural. It felt like I'd been with him forever. I've never felt more comfortable. He could look all he wanted.

The blatant lust in his eyes and on his face was intense. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

He continued kissing my neck. His fingers grazed my sides,light touchest, coming up until his fingertips were just under my breasts. He paused before moving his lips lower so he was on the hollow of my neck. I gasped as he took a piece of skin between his teeth and sucked. I tightened my grip on his hair until I thought I would have pulled it out.

"Arvin" I breathed. He looked up at me.

"Kiss me here" I took one of his hands and brought it up to cup my chest, he was using his other hand to hold himself above me and keep him steady. He lightly rubbed my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. They hardened to his touch.

His eyes flared as he moved further down, as if it was exactly what he wanted to do and he was just waiting for permission.

I gasped as he used his tongue to taste and lick one nipple, then the other one. Taking his time and going slow. His mouth on one side and his hands on the other. My blood was rushing through my veins as the cool air hit my nipples. The incredible feelings were too much and I couldn't help when my hips jumped and I tried to squeeze my legs together to give some relief to my ache. It dawned on me my jeans were getting in the way and I wanted them off.

I tried to push them down but it was near impossible given the completely beautiful distraction on top of me right now.

"Arvin" I panted.

His head shot up and he looked at me with a frown. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No!" I assured him. "Help me out of these" I kept pushing on my jeans.

Arvin pulled on the ends until they slipped down and on the floor with the rest of my clothes. He adjusted so he was once again hovering over me. He tilted his head, studying me. His lips parted slightly with a mix of lust and adoration.

At that moment, I knew. I was falling in love with the beautiful, silent man staring down at me. If I hadn't already fallen. I felt safe and protected and I was bursting with happiness simply being around him. He looked at me in a way that made me feel cherished.

"I think we're pretty good together." Arvin said, his low deep voice sending chills through my body.I'll never get tired of hearing his accent. He ran his lips down between my breasts and down to my belly button.

"You think?" I teased. Arvin shimmied out of his jeans and left both of us in our underwear. I wonder if he was as turned on by me as I was him. Judging from the tent in his boxers I assumed yes.

Arvin rested his chin on my stomach as we kept the blanket over us and talked about everything.

Little things from what kind of food he likes to his favorite color. Growing up in meade and knockemstiff. From what he's telling me, his life was full of death and despair. It's a miracle he's so well adjusted now. It just made me appreciate him more. Everything life threw at him he's still so selfless. He told me about growing up with his grandparents. How he loved her cooking and it always filled him up even though they were poor. He talked about her with a twinkle in his eyes. It made me want to meet the women who raised Arvin into such an amazing man.

I don't even remember falling asleep.


	12. U.N.I

I had slept in again. The clock on my phone read 11:43 as I turned over.

But the sky was dark. It might be nighttime. That would make sense, me and Arvin had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. I couldn't help the smile on my face thinking about it. We had stepped up our...relationship? Is that what it was. We were in a relationship? I thought about it and I wasn't sure if Arvin was ready. My feelings were strong and I believe his were too.

I reached out trying to touch him but I only touched the blankets.

He wasn't here.

I was alone.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, flipping the blankets over and throwing on a clean t-shirt. I heard a clanking sound coming from the living room.

Arvin was bending down in front of the fireplace, his face illuminated. He had one of the metal pointers and was poking the wood. Moving the wood logs from side to side and pushing them deeper in the fireplace. He had put on a shirt and brushed his hair back. He looked so beautiful.

"When you did get wood?" I asked as I sat on the carpet floor, leaning on the coffee table.

Arvin continued poking the luminous flickering wood. Stacking one on top of another. It was the only source of light in the living room and blanketed the space in a warm yellow glow. It was extremely cozy. It warmed my skin as I got closer and stuck my hands out to feel it better.

"I got some before you woke up, there's a ton in the back" Arvin, finally satisfied with the positions of the wood. Placed the metal instrument on it's side in front of the fireplace.

"We should roast some marshmallows,"I joked.

Arvin laughed. "We should"

Arvin scooted so he was sitting next to me.

"What am I going to do?" I spoke, not even looking for an answer. We could pretend for a while. Pretend that we were just some normal couple that just bought a house together. But when our fantasy ended and we had to leave what would happen. I'd have to get another job, save up. Not like there were a lot of options in Eden.

I don't even know if I'd be staying in Eden. The longer I was here the more this town suffocated me. I wanted something new, a fresh start. Start over.

"What do you want to do?"

. "I don't even know" I shrugged. "I want to stay here with you. I want my mother to leave Walker. I want more money"

"I'm still here, Nora. You're a part of my life now. Where you go I go" my heart swelled. Arvin was a part of my life too. It was impossible to picture myself without Arvin by my side. He gives me comfort and makes me feel amazing.

In and out the bed.

"I'm gonna have to get another job. Get another money, maybe I could buy this house."

Arvin nodded as he squeezed my leg. "I love this house already."

"I do too"

A couple silent minutes went by before Arvin said something.

"How'd you work with your mom for so long? Yall don't get along well at all"

"I don't know. I guess I always just had a soft spot for her since she raised me and all. Gave me a job. But she never encouraged me to get out of Eden. When my life was just me, her and Walker it was the same routine for years. Simple. We had nothing to fight about"

"Until me" I looked at him. He was upset. I'm guessing he thought that all our bickering was his fault.

"No" I shook my head "My mother enjoyed having me to herself. She probably saw you as a threat and tried to get you out. But I guess our relationship wasn't that deep since I just left her" I pinch of guilt hit me but then I remembered how she never even tried to believe me over Walker the many times I tried to tell her he wasn't the guy she thought he was.

Or maybe she did and didn't care. Either way I couldn't deal with it.

"You had to get out of there before it destroyed you"

"Yeah, I feel like the past couple years I've wasted. I've been so blind but somehow I knew everything was going on. I could be in college or something. Exploring the world! Like other 21 year olds"

"Well, think of it like this. If you left, we never would have met"

"Yeah, that's true." I put my hand over his. He made it worth it. All the headaches from the last couple days made it worth it because. Knowing I had someone to lean on.

I leaned my head on Arvins shoulders, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. We looked into the fireplace and watched the flames dance. Neither of us said anything but we didn't need to. I was happy.

Until someone knocked on the door.


End file.
